


forever. and ever.

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://twitter.com/loonytwin">loony</a> wanted some bokuaka based on their <a href="https://twitter.com/loonytwin/status/682510847709700098">amazing art</a> but I also used some references like <a href="https://twitter.com/loonytwin/status/684151926791864321">this beauty</a> and even <a href="https://twitter.com/loonytwin/status/684186277692874752">this one</a><a></a> :D</p><p>I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I WROTE IT SUPER FAST SO IT'S PROBABLY NOT THAT AMAZING BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever. and ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loonytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonytwin/gifts).



Bokuto was wild, messy, eccentric, and almost impossible to deal with; almost. Akaashi was beginning to think that he might be the only one with enough patience to deal with such a man, a man with a heart-wrenching smile, a man who was graduating and leaving for a university, a man he wouldn’t see as often as he liked.

 

Maybe Bokuto was clueless about the fact that they won’t be able to see each other all the time, or maybe he was trying to just tuck that thought in the back of his mind and leave it for the day they would be separated. And it wasn’t as if Bokuto was leaving to another prefecture, miles and miles away...but it wouldn’t be the same.

 

“Akaashi, you  _ have _ to come with me tonight.” Bokuto whined, holding one of Akaashi’s hands in both of his, shaking his arm. “You’re free, right?” It was kind of cute with how Bokuto got energetic about things, very endearing. Akaashi smiled and nodded. Saying no to Bokuto was hard.

 

So after practice, after showering clean and slipping on warm and comfortable clothes, Akaashi waited for Bokuto, trying to keep himself from smiling as Bokuto was singing some love song in the shower. Konoha had told him to “can it” multiple times. Akaashi was really going to miss this.

 

“Akaashi, are you ready?” Bokuto had on an old pair of sweats and a cute t-shirt that said “hoot” in a cute owlish style that Akaashi had bought him months ago for Bokuto’s birthday. Akaashi sported more tight-fitting sweats and a tank top, feeling warm already when Bokuto’s large, calloused hands gripped his own tightly and led him outside.

 

Bokuto had led Akaashi to one of their more popular hang out spots, an abandoned lot not too far from Akaashi’s house which was overgrown with all sorts of trees and plant life. And in one of the huge trees was an old treehouse that no one rarely visited. Sometimes they’d find little markings of kids who had been there before him, seeing things like their names, little hearts, and cute messages. It was one of Akaashi’s favorite spots, quiet, with the best view of the stars.

 

They sat opposite of each other, their long limbs tangled close in the close quarters. Bokuto reached over and held Akaashi’s hands in his own. “Akaashi, I wanna confess something to you.” 

 

Akaashi, amused, smiled. “What is it, Bokuto-san?”

 

“I like you.” Bokuto blurted, honesty blazing in his eyes. Akaashi couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

 

“I like you too, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s hands gently. “Anything else you wanted to tell me?” He asked, tilting his head into his shoulder, a light smile on his face.

 

Bokuto had a look of confusion on his face, like he was expecting a different answer. “I love you, Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi felt his cheeks go red. “I…” He’d never said it before, but Akaashi loved Bokuto, probably since the day they met. “Love you too. Bokuto-san.”

 

Bokuto didn’t know how to respond; he just sat there, red in the face as his mind slowly worked on what to say next. But Akaashi was patient; always has been, always will. Especially when it came to Bokuto. So Akaashi just enjoyed the warmth of Bokuto’s hands in his own, the closeness of their bodies, the absolute moments of joy he felt whenever Bokuto was by his side.

 

“Akaashi.” Bokuto finally gathered his thoughts. Akaashi wiggled his toes at the sound of his name. “I’m graduating.” It was unexpected, something Akaashi didn’t expect to come out of Bokuto’s mouth. But it did, and Akaashi tried to keep calm. “You’ll probably be the captain...and I won’t be there.” Bokuto frowned. “And I was thinking about school, and stuff. And I found a solution!” 

 

Bokuto’s eyes are lit up, sparkling with endless curiosity. Akaashi couldn’t help the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick. “I found a nice place not too far away from here! It’s small, but it’s close to the school,  _ and _ my new school. It’s right in the middle.” Bokuto scooted closer to Akaashi. So even though I can’t bug you at school all the time, I can still see you every day! We can make dinner together, drink coffee in the morning, sleep together, shower together—”

 

“W-wait wait, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi could barely process Bokuto’s lengthy train of thought. “What do you...mean?” Akaashi’s voice was quiet, unsure of himself. “You’re talking like…”

 

“Ah!” Bokuto exclaimed, like a sudden thought had come to him. “I spoke too fast!” He smiled sheepishly, looking down at their entangled legs. “Sorry, Akaashi. I just got so excited.” Bokuto brought one of their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Akaashi’s hand. 

 

Akaashi still couldn’t understand Bokuto; his heart was racing a thousand miles a second.

 

“I love you, Akaashi. And you said you love me.” Bokuto bit his lip nervously. but then he turned to Akaashi with a bright smile. “So I wanna live together forever with you! I wanna get old with you and talk about youngsters being dumb on our front porch sipping tea and I wanna suck your dick when my teeth all fall out so it will feel extra good.” Akaashi nearly choked on his own saliva at Bokuto’s words. “Sorry, did I go too fast?”

 

“Just a little bit.” Akaashi felt the pain in his stomach rise up in his chest. He felt the ache in his bones, shivering. The tears came before Akaashi knew it. Silent, heavy tears that flowed like endless rivers down Akaashi’s pale cheeks made Bokuto freak out, unsure of what to do other than to say Akaashi’s name over and over again, squeezing his hands tight, trying to kiss his tears away. “Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s voice was cracked, voice heavy with emotions that he can’t possibly put aside.

 

Bokuto shifted to bring Akaashi into his lap, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s small frame, holding him tightly. His large, warm hands rubbed up and down Akaashi’s back. Eventually, Akaashi’s breath was more even, and the tears stopped falling. Bokuto’s hugs were especially warm, comforting, and absolutely perfect, the cure-all to any of Akaashi’s ailments. 

 

“I love you, Akaashi.” Bokuto said calmly, cupping his cheek, using his thumb to wipe away Akaashi’s tears. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever. And ever.” He stopped before his thoughts could ramble on any further than they already had.

 

Akaashi returned the smile. “I’m...so  _ honored _ , that you love me...and want to  _ be _ with me. Forever. And ever.” He chuckled, burying his face into Bokuto’s shoulder. Nothing in life could make him any happier. “But a house, Bokuto-san? How can you afford that? We’re high school students, you know.”

 

Bokuto started bouncing, excitement pouring out of him like a radiant sun. “Do you remember my crazy uncle? The one who lives in a temple in the forest and talks to owls?” Akaashi laughed; how could he forget? “Well,  _ apparently _ he’s very  _ rich, _ and gave me the house. So we’re good.” Bokuto smiled. Akaashi couldn’t help the bouts of laughs that escaped his lips. Everything felt too good to be true, like everything was just a dream “Whaddya say, Akaashi? Wanna spend forever with me?”

 

Without skipping a heartbeat, Akaashi leaned forward and pressed their lips together, almost knocking them to the floor. But Bokuto was strong enough to help them steady, readily taking Akaashi’s embrace, his warm, sweet, intoxicating kiss that made Bokuto feel like he was flying over the clouds.

 

When they pulled away, they couldn’t stop smiling to themselves. The twinkling stars overhead served as the backsplash of their gentle, sweet moment, the lingering tingle on their lips, the closeness of their bodies keeping them warm.

 

“When can we move in?” Akaashi asked.

 

“Tomorrow!” Bokuto cheered, pressing a light kiss to Akaashi’s cheek. “Akaashi, I’m so  _ happy  _ you said yes.” Bokuto pulled Akaashi in closer.

 

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile. 

 

_ How could I have said no? _

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
